


Gli occhi di Satana

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Early Work, F/M, Kissing, POV First Person, Rough Sex, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Satana ha uno sguardo di ghiaccio, e il suo nome è Buffy Summers.
Relationships: Spike/Buffy Summers
Kudos: 2





	Gli occhi di Satana

_~ Gli occhi di Satana ~_

Mi sono domandato spesso che cosa accada dopo la morte. Se esiste un Dio, se esiste un Diavolo.

Finché non ho conosciuto Satana in persona.

Satana ha uno sguardo di ghiaccio, e il suo nome è Buffy Summers.

Quella ragazzina che in un battito d’ali è divenuta donna.

Ha le spalle troppo deboli per reggere il peso dei suoi doveri, lo so. Eppure quando l’ho conosciuta, era diversa. Era più solare, più viva, mentre ora è morta quasi quanto me.

Ed è di quest’atipico zombie che io, William Spike, mi sono perdutamente innamorato. Di quegli occhi freddi, di quella natura notturna. Lei è come me, benché finga di essere un’umana.

Ma non è umano quel suo rifiuto di esistere. Come non è umana quell’attrazione per il pericolo.

Viene di notte, come uno spettro, mi recluta per dare la caccia a qualche demone o vampiro.

Mi seduce. M’invita verso di lei.

E non appena mi avvicino, mi respinge.

Come se mi chiedesse di prenderla, ma sottintendendo che non sarà mai mia.

Io ho sempre vissuto inerte fra le fredde pareti della mia cripta. Non ero felice, ma almeno non vivevo nella totale inquietudine.

Ora lei ha dato calore a questo luogo. Un calore che non possiede, ma che scaturisce dal suo ricordo. Dalla memoria cristallina di ciascun attimo in cui lei mi ha concesso la sua vicinanza.

Vedo le luci del tramonto filtrare dalla porta. Gemo. So che lei comparirà fra poco, come ha sempre fatto fin’ora. Credo che mi associ alle tenebre, a quel regno oscuro che è la mia unica casa.

Come previsto, dopo pochi secondi sento spalancare la porta. Non bussa nemmeno. Sa anche lei che tutto ciò che possiedo le appartiene.

“Ciao Buffy.” le dico, scontroso come al solito. Lei non si cura nemmeno di rispondermi. Si guarda intorno, come sempre con aria disgustata.

“Oggi la tua cripta è più tetra del solito” mi fa presente. Io scuoto la testa.

“Si adegua al mio umore” rispondo. Lei assume un’aria divertita.

“Sentiamo, che cosa ti è successo?” mi domanda.

“Niente che ti riguardi” ringhio. Lo sa che cosa mi è successo. Sa che cosa mi succede ogni volta che varca la mia soglia. Come io vorrei varcare la sua. E sorride, senza aggiungere altro. Resta a fissarmi, finché non rompo il silenzio. “Allora, chi dobbiamo fare fuori stanotte?” le chiedo, irritato.

“Ammazziamo qualche comunissimo vampiro, se a te va bene. Sono da sola di ronda stanotte, e non vorrei annoiarmi.” mi risponde.

“Certo. Dimenticavo che l’unica ragione per cui esisto è quella di divertirti.” le dico, acido.

“Magari mi divertissi. Servi soltanto a spezzare un po’ la monotonia.”

“E allora perché continui a venire?” la provoco. Lei tace, più a lungo di quanto la mia mente sia in grado di sopportare. Mi avvicino lentamente, e le metto le mani sulle spalle. “Buffy...” mormoro. Lei sembra come rinsavire, e si allontana bruscamente.

“Andiamo?” chiede, come se non fosse accaduto nulla. Io sbuffo.

“Andiamo, come e quando vuoi. Ma prima o poi dovrai fermarti, dolcezza” le dico, sardonico.

“Non mi chiamare dolcezza” mi redarguisce, come al solito, per poi imboccare la porta. E io, ovviamente, la seguo a ruota.

_***_

È sempre il solito Spike. Quello che non ha limiti, quello senza regole, né sentimenti. Privato della gioia del sangue, si getta senza pietà sulla carne. Non so mai come reagire, quali gesti possano causare una sua reazione. So solo che è meglio tacere, non muoversi. Lasciare che sia lui a fare tutto, che si convinca di recitare in una commedia di cui è il solo artefice.

Ma lo è davvero?

E allora perché in questi ultimi tempi lo sento così vicino? Più dei miei amici, più di mia sorella, più di tutte le persone che professano di amarmi?

Lo so perché. Ero in Paradiso. Ero immersa nella purezza più totale. E sono stata strappata via da quel regno celeste, per essere catapultata nelle fiamme dell’Inferno. E ora come ora, l’Inferno è lui.

Non riesco ad odiare nessuno, così come non riesco ad amare. Mi sento semplicemente vuota come non mai. E cerco attimi che possano colmare questo vuoto, e li voglio da lui.

Fa freddo nel cimitero, e non mi piace. È da questo freddo che voglio che mi strappi via, e quasi riderei per questo mio desiderio, al pensiero che Spike è congelato da troppo tempo ormai, che non può davvero darmi quello che cerco. Eppure rimango qui, in attesa di qualcosa che non può accadere davvero, per quanto io continui a sperarci.

Giriamo fra le lapidi, senza dire una parola. Aspetto come al solito che sia lui a parlare, che dica qualcosa che mi costringa a scappare. Ma aspetta. Ha imparato le regole del mio gioco, e ha deciso che non vuole sottostarvi più.

“Taciturno, eh?” gli dico, banalmente, tentando di provocare una sua reazione. Ma si limita a scuotere le spalle.

“Io non ho niente da dire Buffy. Sei tu a comandare, lo sai.”

Quanto mi piacerebbe che fosse vero. Essere padrona della mia esistenza, di tutto ciò che mi circonda.

Padrona del suo cuore, il cui ultimo battito si è perso nei secoli.

È così sprezzante, a tratti ingenuo. Non si rende conto di quanto sia una condanna avere un cuore che batte.

E non capisce che io non voglio che mi legga dentro con quella disarmante semplicità.

Prima non era così, lo sappiamo entrambi; quello che non capisco è il perché. Sono stata riportata a questo maledetto mondo dai miei amici, dovrei essere legata a loro, non appartenere a lui, e a tutte le tenebre che mi circondano.

Dovrei apprezzare di più la vita, il calore.

Ma le fiamme non riescono a raggiungermi, e il mio cuore è ormai ricoperto da strati di ghiaccio, che nessuno sarà mai in grado di sciogliere.

Sono dannata in quest’Inferno freddo. Come i miei occhi.

“Hai ragione, comando io. Eppure, mi pare che tu non sia mai stato troppo propenso ad ascoltarmi” lo accuso, facendolo se non altro sorridere.

“Vero. Ma non lo faccio semplicemente perché la maggior parte delle volte ciò che dici è assurdo.”

“Ad esempio?” chiedo, conscia che mi sto intrappolando da sola.

“Ad esempio quando neghi ciò che sei. Quando dici che tu ed io non siamo niente insieme. Quando affermi che non ti attraggo nemmeno un po’.” mi fa notare. Ridacchio, con l’intento di essere sarcastica.

“E queste le chiami assurdità? Credo che il termine più esatto sia ovvietà, Spike.” lui non ha il tempo di rispondere, quando dal limitare degli alberi intorno alle tombe spuntano tre vampiri, con un sorriso agghiacciante stampato in volto. Io sorrido a mia volta, felice di avere un diversivo. Mi spaventano meno i demoni delle parole di Spike.

“Finalmente un po’ di azione. Cominciavo a credere di avervi uccisi di già tutti” dico loro, tirando fuori un paletto e avvicinandomi, seguita a ruota da Spike.

Sono solo dei vampiri, ma dopo pochi minuti devo ammettere che si battono bene. Sembrano quasi in grado di prevedere le mie mosse, e più volte riescono a colpirmi.

Riesco a tramortirne uno, e nell’esatto istante in cui gli conficco il paletto al centro del petto, avverto un rumore sordo, un improvviso dolore alla testa, e poi non sento più nulla.

_***_

Quando la vedo stesa a terra, sovrastata da uno dei vampiri, sento che se avessi ancora del sangue che mi scorre nelle vene mi si sarebbe già congelato. Corro, incurante del mostro che ancora mi segue, e mi avvento su di lui, gettandolo a terra e tirandogli il collo. In pochi minuti mi libero anche dell’ultimo di loro, e mi chino su di lei, che non accenna minimamente a riprendersi.

“Buffy? Buffy svegliati, non fare l’idiota.” grido, rendendomi subito dopo conto di quanto sia stupido accanirsi contro una persona svenuta. Le tocco la testa, poi mi guardo la mano, coperta di rosso. Sangue. Ringhio.

La prendo in braccio, e torno alla cripta il più velocemente possibile.

La stendo per terra, su una coperta. Non so bene cosa fare, non ho mai avuto propriamente bisogno di attrezzature per il primo soccorso.

Alla fine decido di sciacquare la ferita, dopodiché stacco un pezzo della mia maglietta e la metto a tamponare il sangue.

Mi siedo accanto a lei e la osservo, aspettando che riprenda conoscenza.

È così... pacifica quando è incosciente. I muscoli sul suo viso sono rilassati, le sue labbra sembrano quasi contrarsi in un sorriso. Mi domando che cosa pensi, che cosa sogni. Se ogni tanto, anche per errore, ci sia io dentro quella mente. Scuoto la testa.

Se non sono nei suoi pensieri, sarebbe meglio che almeno lei esca fuori dai miei.

Comincio a sperare che si svegli presto. Che riprenda ad essere acida con me, a smontare ogni mia teoria. Almeno avrei qualche ragione per odiarla.

Anche se so che non lo farò.

Mi accendo una sigaretta, ed apro la porta della cripta. Non si sente alcun rumore al di fuori del verso di qualche civetta solitaria. Sto ancora fumando quando sento Buffy muoversi. Mi giro di scatto, e la vedo tirarsi su. Si guarda intorno confusa, prima di toccarsi la testa e fare una smorfia.

“Ahi!” si lamenta “Che cosa è successo?” mi domanda. Io sghignazzo davanti alla sua espressione, irritandola “Piantala di ridere Spike! Mi vuoi spiegare perché sono sdraiata nella tua cripta e grondo sangue dalla testa?” io sbuffo.

“Grondi sangue dalla testa perché ti sei tolta la fasciatura che ti avevo fatto. E sei sdraiata a terra nella mia cripta perché stasera un vampiro ti ha colpita e tu sei svenuta. I ringraziamenti vanno bene anche dopo.” le spiego. Lei storce il naso.

“Ringraziamenti... per avermi messo una tua maglietta in testa?” chiede, dubbiosa. Io la guardo male.

“Per quello... per averti salvato la vita, fai un po’ tu” lei scuote la testa.

“Va bene, se ci tieni tanto, grazie.” dice, come se mi stesse facendo una grande concessione. È incredibile come una ragazza così insignificante riesca ad irritarmi _così tanto_. Mi scosto dalla porta e la indico.

“Ora che mi hai fatto i tuoi sentiti ringraziamenti, te ne puoi anche andare.” la invito, col tono più astioso che riesco ad ottenere. Lei fa per alzarsi, ma non appena si mette in piedi la vedo barcollare. D’istinto mi fiondo su di lei, sostenendola per un fianco. Lei mi scosta malamente la mano, appoggiandosi contro il muro.

“Devo aver perso più sangue di quanto credessi.” mormora, con gli occhi chiusi. Io, a denti stretti, mi maledico.

Vorrei essere indifferente. Vorrei godere del suo dolore, della sua confusione. Eppure la maggior parte di me non può fare a meno di preoccuparsi per lei, per le sue condizioni, sia fisiche che mentali. Mi volto, privandomi almeno della vista del suo viso.

_***_

Mi sento debole. È una cosa che ho sempre detestato: io non sono debole. Sono la Cacciatrice. E non mi va che qualcuno mi debba guardare come se fossi un oggetto fragile. Tantomeno se quel qualcuno è Spike. Riprovo a camminare, ma la testa mi gira troppo. Mi rassegno, e mi siedo sul pavimento. Spike si siede accanto a me, senza dire una parola. Mi guarda, e basta.

Mi spaventano quegli occhi, come lui è spaventato dai miei.

Scrutano il vuoto che è nato dentro di me. È un vuoto che si sta espandendo a macchia d’olio e io non sono più sicura di essere forte abbastanza da contrastarlo. Voglio soltanto sparire, via da un mondo che non si preoccuperà di sentire la mia mancanza. Mi manca tutto ciò che fino a poco tempo fa mi dava la facoltà di non pensare mai. Mi è stato portato brutalmente via, e io so che non tornerà, perché le persone vanno avanti e io resto indietro ad aspettarle. E tutti parlano, parlano, e io parlo con loro, ma nessuno vede ciò che realmente voglio. Ciò che io avevo è ignoto, e forse non lo so nemmeno io. So solo che ora non c’è più niente da aspettare nei pomeriggi in cui quel vuoto si fa più dirompente che mai. So che niente verrà a salvarmi da me stessa. So che i bambini non sono uomini e non lo saranno mai, e lui non è altro che un bambino. Finge di capire, finge di poter essere anche lui un essere umano, ma non si rende di quanto poco umano sia lo stesso mondo in cui entrambi abitiamo.

“Come ti senti?” mi chiede dopo un po’, vedendo che continuo a tacere. Io scuoto la testa.

“Come una che ha una ferita aperta in testa” gli rispondo, acida. Lui sbuffa.

“Vuoi che ti porti in ospedale?” io alzo un sopracciglio.

“Guarda che so camminare con le mie gambe.” ribatto, facendogli sfuggire una risata.

“Oh sì, direi che si è visto” mi schernisce. Io mi allontano, lentamente, cercando di avvicinarmi all’uscita.

“Questo è un altro dei tuoi folli modi di dimostrarmi che senza di te sarei persa?” gli dico, ironica. Lui alza gli occhi al cielo.

“Buffy, piantala di prendere sempre tutto sul personale. Non sto cercando di ghermirti, solo di aiutarti” lo fisso, dubbiosa, poi mi siedo di nuovo.

“Resterò solo finché non sarò in grado di camminare in linea retta” bofonchio. Lui scoppia a ridere, e si siede accanto a me. Si volta, allungando un braccio, e tira fuori una bottiglia di rum.

“Vuoi?” mi chiede. Io lo guardo malissimo.

“Ti ho appena detto che il mio scopo è quello di camminare in linea retta e tu mi offri dell’alcool? Non è che sia molto d’aiuto.” lui scrolla le spalle, stappa la bottiglia e beve un sorso.

“Io trovo che un po’ di rum aiuti sempre. Specie quando tu sei con me.” il suo tono di voce è basso, come se stesse parlando fra sé e sé. Io socchiudo gli occhi.

“Che cosa vorresti dire?” domando, irritata.

“Andiamo Buffy, lo sai anche tu. Non puoi essere ancora convinta di essermi indifferente.” io sospiro. È una discussione che non ho assolutamente voglia di intraprendere.

_***_

Non ne vorrei parlare. Non mi fa affatto bene. Eppure non posso negare che mi da una sorta di... eccitazione vederla in difficoltà. Non sa che cosa deve dire, non sa se sono sincero. Sa solo che quello che io le propongo è allettante.

Alla ragazzina piace il buio, questo è certo.

“Di che cosa stai parlando?” il suo tono è così noncurante che non mi lascia dubitare nemmeno per un attimo. Lo sa perfettamente che cosa voglio dire.

“Buffy… guardami. Sono un uomo anch’io, nel caso in cui non te ne fossi ancora accorta.” le spiego, criptico più che mai. Lei inclina la testa.

“Tu non sei un uomo. Sei più o meno una bestia, Spike.” mi dice, con astio. Io sospiro.

“Mi piacerebbe che lo pensassi davvero. Mi metterei l’anima in pace, smetterei di pensarti continuamente. Ma Buffy, tu sei l’unica cosa che dia un senso ad ogni mia giornata. Io aspetto quotidianamente la notte, perché so che di notte arrivi tu, con quell’aria gelida, sarcastica, con il tuo trattarmi davvero come un animale... ma almeno ci sei. E io so che in fondo tu non vivi. Tu reciti.” lei tace per alcuni secondi, poi mi risponde.

“Recito, Spike? E per quali spettatori? A chi mai potrebbe interessare? A loro basta che io sia viva, che uccida vampiri, che si possa fare affidamento su di me. Io non ho un pubblico, solo dei registi.” io ghigno, poi scuoto la testa.

“Ti sbagli. Sai che loro ti osservano. Sai che hanno delle aspettative. E che cosa puoi fare per loro? Di certo non innamorarti di un morto, di un’anima dannata, ed è per questo che continui a fingere. Ma Buffy, non ce n’è bisogno. Io vedo quello che hai chiuso nel cuore, meglio di quanto non sappia fare tu.”

“Lo so” mormora. Mi si avvicina, lentamente. Tende una mano verso di me. Sto per muovermi, ma con un gesto lei me lo impedisce. E allora resto fermo, in attesa che sia lei a condurre il gioco. Come sempre.

Mi posa una mano sulla guancia. Suppongo che la senta fredda, perché ha un brivido. Fa ancora un passo in avanti e protende le labbra verso le mie.

Mi bacia.

Avevo smesso di sperare che una cosa del genere potesse accadere. E non riesco a controllare i miei impulsi.

Ha ragione, sono una bestia, un cacciatore. E lei è la mia preda.

La spingo contro il muro, e comincio a baciarla con più foga. Non oppone resistenza, si lascia baciare, toccare, mordere. E fa lo stesso con me.

È un vortice di voglia e di violenza che avevo quasi dimenticato.

È così diversa da Drusilla. O forse, più probabilmente, sono io che sono diverso. Che riesco a vedere scorci della mia anima dentro di lei.

Non impiego molto a liberarla dai vestiti, ma mai meno di quanto lei impieghi a liberarmi dai miei.

Ha voglia, e lo sento nella fretta dei suoi gesti, ma mai voglia come vorrei che l’avesse.

Cercherò di accontentarmi in qualche modo, e mi prenderò la mia rivincita su di lei così, perché non c’è altro modo in cui me la concederebbe.

Sento le sue mani addosso, non si soffermano in nessun punto in particolare fino a quando una non si avvolge intorno al mio sesso e comincia a muoversi velocemente, confermando che non ha voglia di giocare Buffy, che ha voglia di arrivare al sodo, e di lasciar dimenticare a se stessa solo per qualche breve attimo illusorio di cosa sia realmente.

Lascio che mi tocchi ancora per qualche minuto, mentre faccio lo stesso con lei, un po’ perché torturarla mi diverte, un po’ perché voglio conservare quella sensazione il più a lungo possibile.

Alla fine tempo che tirandola troppo la corda si spezzi, e le metto le mani sotto le gambe, sollevandola, spingendola più forte contro il muro ed entrando dentro di lei con una spinta secca, brutale; la sento urlare, e so che è solo questo che vuole da me, che io sia brutale.

Mi sento quasi soffocare da quel calore, e già so che non resisterò abbastanza da godermelo come davvero vorrei.

Mi concentro su di lei e sulle sue espressioni, e la sento gemere a bassa voce, senza mai pronunciare una volta il mio nome.

Mi lascio andare solo quando la sento raggiungere l’orgasmo, e la spingo ancora contro il muro, certo che le stia graffiando la schiena, e mi concedo solo quello, resistendo all’istinto di morderla, perché quella maledetta cosa che ho nella testa non riuscirebbe a cogliere quella sfumatura e a capire che, per una volta, non vorrei farle del male.

Quando alla fine raggiungo anche io il mio limite vengo dentro di lei, e io il suo nome lo gemo, e mi piace come suona pronunciato con quella voce spezzata, ma so che lei non ci farebbe comunque caso.

La lascio andare e mi stendo accanto a lei, sul pavimento, come due animali. Le cingo le spalle con un braccio, e mi accendo una sigaretta.

“Non ci voleva poi tanto” le dico, con un ghigno vittorioso stampato sul volto. Lei sfugge alla mia presa.

“Spike... tu cerchi qualcosa che in me ormai è estinto. Questo è quanto ti posso dare. Sesso, se vuoi prenditelo.” sospira, distoglie lo sguardo “Ma se cerchi amore, se cerchi qualcosa che vada oltre l’eccitazione e l’impeto momentaneo... io mi sono dimenticata che cosa significhi.” si alza e si riveste. Poi si avvicina alla porta. Prima di uscire, mi guarda, con quegli occhi, quelli che lasciano cicatrici indelebili sul mio corpo, più di quanto abbiano saputo fare le sue unghie ed i suoi denti.

“Te ne vai?” chiedo, in un sussurro. Lei annuisce.

“Qui non ho altro da fare.” dice, uscendo, lasciandomi alla vista solo la propria schiena.

_***_

Povero Spike, tu cerchi un essere vivente che colmi la tua mancanza di umanità.

Ma io, come te, di umano ho solo la forma. Dentro di me, solo il gelo, solo una lunga eterna notte. Seguirei le stelle per ritrovare tutto quello che ho perso, se solo fossi in grado di vederle.

Ma non c’è nessuna stella. Solo una falce di luna, mi fa quasi male agli occhi da quanto è luminosa. Quegli occhi che non sai smettere di guardare, Spike.

Torno a casa, da sola. Ho a malapena la percezione dei passi sul terreno. Tutto è distante, intorno a me il nulla.

Ho conservato il tuo odore sulla pelle. E ora ho bisogno di lavarlo via.

Perché questo scorcio di vita che mi hai mostrato mi fa troppo male.

Non può esserci davvero vita in me. Non più.

_***_

Te ne sei andata davvero, portando via con te il bagliore di una fiamma che abbiamo consumato insieme.

Non mi resta altro che la nuda terra, a darmi quel conforto che hai strappato via alle mie mani.

Dimmi se tutto questo ha un senso. Se offrirmi il tuo corpo, negando di possedere delle emozioni, ti rende felice di ciò che sei.

Non sai scavare abbastanza in profondità, Buffy. Non riesci a guardarti allo specchio e a vedere ciò che io sono in grado di scorgere.

Forse tutto ciò che ti appare è un’ombra, un riflesso evanescente di quello che eri prima.

Un’ombra, i cui contorni appartengono ad una Buffy che non avrebbe mai ceduto alle mie lusinghe.

Prova a piangere, se lo sai ancora fare.

Ti servirebbe dare una luce nuova a quegli occhi, Buffy.


End file.
